


Rainy Day Seduction

by writingbutunpublished



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/pseuds/writingbutunpublished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss are stuck inside on a rainy Sunday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one shot I thought up on...well a rainy day. I hope you guys like it!!!

Rainy Day Seduction  
"Katniss you are not going out there, it's pouring!" Peeta exclaimed.  
"But I'm bored." She said, ashamed to hear a slight whine to her tone. It had been raining in District 12 for over a week. She hasn't been able to go out hunting in the evenings. To make matters worse she had been stuck inside all day yesterday and the better part of today. She was certain she was going insane. She'd never been one to be idle.   
"We could work on the book." He suggested.   
Katniss wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Not today." She said. She didn't feel up to the emotional turmoil, but as she looked at her husband another idea. "But." She said, dropping her game bag and walking toward him.   
She tried to be seductive but she knew she was failing. It didn't seem to matter though. Peeta still watched with interest as she shrugged off her jacket. "It's a rainy Sunday afternoon, we have nowhere to be...I could think of a couple of things we could do." She said, winding her arms around his neck.   
Peeta swallowed. "Um...like what?" He said. He was being deliberately obtuse and God help her she found it endearing.   
"Like...this." She said and rolled on to her toes to press her lips to his briefly. "And this." She murmured, tiling her head to nip at his neck with her teeth.   
"That's the best idea I've heard all day." He said. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.   
The driving rain thundered against the roof of the house. Peeta slammed her against the door and kissed her hard. She always wondered why she liked this sort of rough treatment. She thought after the games her distaste would extend to all sorts of violence but she loved Peeta's shows of strength. She thought perhaps it was because she trusted him so utterly.   
Peeta started tugging on her shirt. She helped him remove it then began working on his. They were both naked in short order and Peeta scooped her up   
"Peeta, your leg." She said, concern coloring her features.   
"I'm fine." He said flashing a cheeky grin.   
He took the few steps to their bed and deposited her onto it, immediately crawling up after her. He sat back on his knees and cast his eyes from the top of her head to her feet.   
"You are so beautiful." He said so softly it was almost drown out by the rain.   
She opened her mouth to respond but he bent and pressed a kiss to her ankle. She giggled as his breath tickled the hairs along her calf. She gasped his name as he began to slowly work his way up her body.   
He stopped at the knee of her left leg then turned her attention to the right. When he reached her thighs he lightly skimmed his teeth along the inside of one and she hissed, gripping his head with both hands. "Peeta." She ground out, half warning, half plea.   
He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn on me." He grinned again and went back to kissing and biting his way up first one thigh then the other.   
Finally he got to the good stuff. He flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit, causing her hips to lift off the bed. He grabbed them to keep her steady and began to work in earnest, taking her to the very edge with his mouth before he moved on to suck a bruise into her hip bone.  
She whined in protest and attempted to shove his head back between her legs. He merely pushed his fingers between her's and squeezed as he kissed a trail from her belly button to the center of her breasts, lavishing them with attention before moving on. He finally reached her lips again and pushed his tongue past them, aligning his body with hers as they kissed.  
"Peeta, now." She mumbled urgently against his lips. He obeyed and thrust in to her. He kept the pace slow, she rolled her hips with every thrust.   
She reached up and cupped the back of his head with her hand, pressing their foreheads together. She could hear him saying her name softly like a chant or a prayer. She watched him as his orgasm over took him. His eyes squeezed shut and he shuttered above her. The sight and feel of it was enough to send her over the edge and she gasped as she met her own release.   
He sat there for a few moments, catching his breath before shifting to the side, pulling her with him so that her head rested on his shoulder.   
"So when is it my turn?" She asked after a moment, running a single finger down his chest. He caught her hand in one of his to stop her.   
"When I've recovered, Girl on Fire." He said with a smile.   
"Fine, Bread Boy, but I want cheese buns. After my turn." She rolled on top of him, both of them laughing, Katniss thinking of how much better cheese buns tasted when mingled with the taste of Peeta's skin.


End file.
